Closer Than You Think
by ninetailedbeast97
Summary: Naruto is 16 and Tsunade call him to her office on day and finally explains everything about his past. Naruto meets his lost mother and twin sister, but can he forgive them? Search for Kushina Uzumaki will NOT be updated agin so don't ask


The Search for Mom

Closer Than You Think

Summary: Naruto goes to Tsunade's office on his 16th birthday and finds out something shocking about his family. He has a sister and His mother is alive! What should he do now?

A/N: If you have read Search for Kushina Uzumaki you should know Minori, and unless you live under a rock you should know my information on Naruto's Parents is true, except it is not confirmed whether Kushina is alive, but probably not. Also Minori is obviously an OC, and you may use her, only as how she is in THIS story. Also you must ask for my permission before posting the story. She must be Naruto's sister, so no incest glares at people who enjoy the pairing of siblings and/or certain Hyuga cousins and for the love of god no yuri!

Naruto woke up to the mixed sounds of his blaring alarm clock and some one banging on his front door. He quickly turned off his alarm and ran to the door. He opened it to find a disheveled looking Sakura at his door. She flushed slightly when she saw him in only his boxers.

"Hey, Naruto, happy birthday!" She said, Naruto rubbed the sleep from his eyes and looked at the kunoichi "Naruto also Tsunade needs you in her office."

"Ok Sakura-chan just let me get a shirt and some pants. Then I'll be out and we can go." Mumbled Naruto, he shuffled back inside and reappeared in a black shirt and casual pants. Now actually awake Naruto couldn't help but take advantage of his time alone with Sakura. "Sakura-chan, I always heard that flowers looked most beautiful in the early morning, and seeing you now I know it's true." She smiled a little at his cheesy pick–up line but didn't hit him.

"Naruto I'm glad you came, I have good new and bad new for you, but first happy birthday!" Said the busty Hokage, a little _too_ cheerfully, she then handed him a wrapped gift. "go on open it, you'll enjoy this present." Naruto pulled off the paper to reveal a chunin vest. "You have proven yourself more than enough so I'm promoting you to chunin."

"Baa-chan what's the news," Asked Naruto, putting his new vest on, and trying to ignore the slight throb now developing above his left temple from lack of sleep.

"Well Naruto now that you're sixteen we have some information regarding your parents, and another family members." She paused as if to let this sink in, and then continued, "Your father was Minato Namikaze, the Yondaime, and your mother was Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze, and also you have a twin, a sister actually, her name is Minori. But Naruto your mom and sister are alive and living in the village"

"**So, you're saying my mother and twin are alive and living under my nose and no one told me**?!" Shouted the enraged

Someone suddenly came into the office. "Naruto, is that you? I haven't gotten a good look at you since you were barely an hour old." She was a tall woman, at least 5 foot 10, with long red hair streaked with some grey, and intelligent but rebellious brown eyes, Naruto noted they were the same shape as his. "Naruto, this is awkward but I'll just get it over with, I'm Kushina, your mother."

"Sooooooooooooooo, this is the Prankster Terror of Konoha? Not very good pranks though, painting the mountain, come on, transform into something funny, even you should be able to do that!" said a girl who had followed Kushina through the door. She had a smug expression on her face and was leaning against the door lazily as if she didn't give a damn what happened to her. Naruto immediately noticed that she had a kind of beauty that doesn't need to be fixed every morning in the mirror, more a casual elegance. She also had red hair, hers reached her exposed waist. Her eyes were not as wide as his but were the same shade of deep ocean blue. "What the hell are you gawping at bro, don't know that incest is illegal?" Naruto's mouth hit the floor, this girl was his sister? She smirked even wider at his expression.

"You are my sister! Oh god now I don't like me because I'm like you and you're like me so if I hate me than I also hate you, but if I love me then I'm committing incest!" Naruto babbled in a sentence that took longer to write than most of this chapter and made less sense than the first version of this story. "But wait _mom_ why is it that she is living with you and I have had to live alone for sixteen years!?"

"Naruto let me explain, after that you can rant at me and attack me but listen, I know it is hard for you, but listen for a few minuets." Kushina saw Naruto's hand move away slightly from his weapons pouch. "Naruto after three and a half hours of labor you and Minori were born. Barely minuets later your father came and told me that the Kyubi and Rokubi were attacking and the only way to save hundreds was to scarify three lives. He took you from my arms and carried you to the battlefield. I stood up and managed to get to the window, but still tired from giving birth I collapsed and hit my head on a table I was using to help me stand. I was suffering from amnesia; I didn't even know my own name. Five years later I came home and found Minori beaten and bloody sleeping on my sofa, I took her in and didn't even realize that she was my child. About a week ago I was walking Minori through training ground 23 when a boy named Rock Lee bashed my head into a large stone on the ground and I was able to remember everything I had forgotten."

Naruto didn't feel sympathy for her if anything he felt very VERY pissed off at the woman in front of him. Before he could move Minori jabbed him in the neck and he passed out. He woke up and saw a pair of combat boots his eyes moved up he saw a pair of American pants called jeans and a bare waist. His eye moved further and he finally realized as he saw her face that it was indeed his evil twin. "So looks like Sleeping Beauty finally woke up." She said in a mocking voice, dripping with sarcasm. Her voice then became softer and more feminine, almost nice. "Naruto, I always wanted a brother like you, come on get let me help you up." She extended her arm to him and he grabbed her hand, she pulled him up quickly and gave him a genuine smile. "Naruto, I have a deal for you, beat me in a sparring match and you live on your own and won't be bothered by myself or mom again, but if I win you come and help us move our stuff and your stuff to the Namikaze estate and agree to live with us."

"Deal, but a fair warning not even my baby sister is going to be shown mercy."

"Baby sister, good one, I'm older than you by a full 30 seconds at least."

Both got into fighting stances and prepared to strike, Naruto moved first and created a shadow clone, which then changed into a giant shruiken. He threw it at her head, she ducked and the clone changed back then disappeared. The battle was on!

A/N: people have been begging me to redo this, besides the fact that it has over 30 reviews asking me to continue/redo and/or change something about the story. So here is a simple little formula that anyone could figure out: Reviews10Update! Any way here is the poll for this chapter

1. Minori has Rokubi, a lightning beast what powers/jutsu relating to thunder/lightning should she know? (Chidori is not an option)

2. Should someone (most likely Ino) in Konoha notice the twins together and blab to everyone that Naruto is dating a good-looking red head?

3. Jounin exams will occur I am thinking one elimination round and then the matches. Give any ideas you have for the first test.

4. Minori's Ex-boyfriend from whirlpool, whom she had a pen pal relationship with comes for the exams what should I do with him? (And no he won't die)

5. Should Sasuke come in sometime during the story?


End file.
